


He's With Them

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Loving Them Both [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Double Penetration, Half Merged, M/M, Merged Ethan/Aiden, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sequel, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Ethan, Twincest, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Two weeks after Danny pulled Aiden through his window to join Ethan and him they are still together. The pack finds out and tries to convince Danny to stop. Mostly just Danny Ethan and Aiden together in their new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> AN: Couldn't resist writing another with the twins and Danny. Sequel to One Scar For Each. This will have more stories so made it into series Loving Them Both. Scott and the rest of the pack are only in chapter 1.

Danny was certain that the other werewolves at school was starting to suspect something was up. It was funny because it wasn't just Ethan he was with now. For the last two weeks he'd been dating and having sex with Aiden too. It had started when he'd pulled Aiden through the window that night. He had known he made the right decision in doing so the next morning. Probably that night really, the look on the twins' faces when he'd watched them sleep. He'd woken up before they had and just laid there. 

Two weeks later and he was still happy and he knew that the twins were too. Most nights he had both of them with him. He knew they weren't really being loyal to the alpha pack anymore. It hadn't taken much to convince Aiden to play a double agent. He'd already gotten Ethan to do it before the night Aiden showed up. They were telling him about the plans the alphas had and he left the information anonymously. There was no way that it could be traced back to him or the twins. He wanted nothing to do with what the packs had going, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Danny smiled thinking about what they'd been doing before school. He really enjoyed having sex with both of them. They'd only had sex once with them merged, but Danny preferred them separate. It wasn't nothing against their true alpha form. He just liked looking at both of them as they were. Plus, having two gifted cocks was better than one larger one. He didn't care what anyone said on that front. Ten minutes of being opened up and they could slide right in him. He knew sometimes they liked stretching it out longer though. He didn't mind having them stretching him for half an hour with multiple orgasms to take them. 

"Hey, what you thinking about? You seem to be lost in space? Want to go to coach's office and have sex again?" Danny heard from behind him which brought him out of the memory from that morning. He smiled when he felt a set of arms wrapping around his waist at the same moment. 

"You know if you do this here then they are going to realize what's going on," Danny said, but he turned around pulling Aiden even closer to him. He kissed him not giving a crap if the other werewolves realized it wasn't Ethan. It actually turned him on knowing that it wasn't going to be long before someone noticed. 

Aiden moaned bringing his hand up to the back of Danny's neck deepening the kiss. He really didn't give a damn at the moment. He wanted them to know that his brother wasn't the only one that had claim on Danny. "It's been two weeks, they really need their noses checked if they haven't figured it out yet," he smiled pulling back. "Want to actually make them notice?" he asked letting his hand go down slightly.

"You behave," Danny said, "I will not have you all throwing down again. You promised no more fighting with them.You want a fight? Tonight you and I will fight over who's on top," Danny smiled before kissing him again. He knew that Aiden still had problems control his anger. He was trying not to lash out, but it had only been two weeks. He knew he couldn't just flip a switch and the anger would just disappear. 

"As long as they don't go after Ethan again. Isaac does and I don't give a damn what I'm denied," Aiden said, but Danny could tell he really did care. 

He knew just how pouty Aiden could get if he was denied something. He'd done it twice to him when he'd not been happy with what he had done. Aiden had found out just how he would punish them if they misbehaved. It wasn't just if they came before he said either. He hadn't even touched Aiden for two days after he'd got into a fight the week before. He had made it up to him once Aiden had apologized. 

It was funny how Ethan wasn't the only one that would beg him for it. Aiden apologizing had shocked Ethan since it was usually his twin only he apologized to. Danny knew that Aiden cared what he thought and wanted him to be happy. He'd never physically hurt them, but denying them was his way of making it clear when he didn't like what they did. 

"Come on, Aid," Danny said taking the younger twin's hand closing his locker. "We're going to class," it was still ten minutes before the bell was going to ring though. 

He just wanted to get Aiden away from the other pack. He hadn't missed Isaac and Scott across the hall watching them. He had thought it would be funny when they found out. Right now he was starting to think it might not go so well. The glares they were sporting was getting on his nerves. Isaac had already tried telling him to dump Ethan. He wasn't listening to anyone when it came to his love life. They hadn't even thought he needed to know about werewolves. He had more faith in Ethan and Aiden protecting him. 

~EDA ADE~

Ethan was already waiting in the classroom when Danny and Aiden showed up. He'd been coming from the other direction, but he hadn't missed the others. It really wasn't going to go well if they had some stand off at school. The last one they had was out on the Lacrosse field where no one saw. When Danny and Aiden were in the room he shut the door, locking it. 

"Easy bro, it's just me," Ethan said when Aiden let out a growl turning around. "So you have fun making out with our boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk. He looked from Aiden to Danny and back to his brother. He leaned back against the door, "It's not why you were getting pissed off in the hallway though," he moved away from the door so he was in front of Aiden. "You going behave?" he asked.

"They kept glaring at me; it's what they always do when they think it's you. I'm not blind, they hate us being near Danny," Aiden said not answering if he was going to behave. "How the hell are we supposed to be happy if they keep doing that?" he asked.

"You think I pay attention to what they want. It's Danny's life, he can make any decision he wants. No matter what they want to think he's not even an actual member of their pack. He's with us, you and me, us. Danny, you and me are a pack." Ethan said, "So, Are. You. Going. To. Behave?" he asked again taking hold of Aiden's chin so he had to look at him. 

Danny was letting Ethan deal with the anger that was trying to take over Aiden. He could see the tension in the younger twin. He had already seen Ethan deal with Aiden's angry out burst more than once in the last two weeks. Right now though, he wanted to deal with Aiden. He just wanted to know if he was going to behave or not first. 

He came up behind Aiden pulling his hands behind his back. "Answer your brother, Aiden," he wasn't stupid enough to know that Aiden couldn't get out of his grip. He just wanted an answer and it was one way to get Aiden to pay attention. He pulled Aiden back so his back was against his front. "Now," 

Aiden hated taking orders from anybody, except for two people. Both of those people were in the classroom at the moment. He didn't know why it turned him on so badly having Danny order him around. His cock went from soft to hard the second Danny had jerked him back. "Danny," he let out a moan as the anger slipped away. His eyes shifted from the crimson red back to brown before closing. Danny's grip tightened until he nodded, "Yes, I'll fucking behave," 

"Was that so hard to answer us, Aiden?" Danny asked wishing he had more time to reward Aiden fully. He let his hand palm over the front of Aiden’s pants. "If you had just done it sooner you wouldn't have to sit through class hard," he let Aiden go turning him around. 

~EDA ADE~

They had a few moments by the clock so he opened Aiden's pants taking him into his mouth. He sucked on just the head of Aiden's cock working his tongue over the slit. He kept a good grip at the base so he couldn't cum. He hollowed his cheeks out twice before back off, but he wasn't ready to let Aiden go. 

He gave Ethan a nod before he moved from the door dropping down beside him. Ethan went all the way down unlike Danny had deep throating his brother. He didn't mind Aiden thrusting into his mouth either. He was on board with Danny on the making Aiden stay hard though. After two more times of deep throating he licked the slit and pulled away. He could tell that Aiden was close, but they weren't letting him have what he wanted. 

Once Danny knew Aiden wasn't fixing to explode he let his hand move away from his cock. He fixed Aiden's pants before kissing him. He wasn't gentle about it either wanting Aiden to know he had wanted an answer sooner. "Now go sit in the back row," he said when he pulled back. He went over turning the lock on the door so it was open. He watched Aiden do what he'd told him to do too. 

Ethan smiled before pulling Danny to him, finally kissing him. He hadn't gotten a chance to do it yet and wanted to before they got interrupted. "Damn it's always good kissing you," he sighed before wincing as the bell went off. It hurt like hell every time the thing went off with his sensitive hearing. He really should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. 

"Kissing you both is wonderful," Danny said back once the bell stopped kissing Ethan again before the door opened. They moved towards the back of the room with Danny sitting between Ethan and Aiden. Danny dropped his bag at the desk before taking hold of Aiden's jaw. He turned his head kissing him hard. "I'm going fuck you properly later," he whispered against Aiden's ear. "Just think about my dick going into you over and over. I like how you both go back to being tight every time. Just knowing that Ethan's fucked you too makes me steel. I love sharing you with him. Watching him blow you almost made me cum," he grinned before sitting down hearing Aiden whine when he let him go.

Ethan smiled looking over at his brother after Danny let go. He wanted to add to that, but he didn't when Scott walked into the classroom. He felt Danny's hand take his before he could glare at the alpha. He had forgotten they were in the class together. His mind had been on what they had just done. Aiden wasn't the only one having to sit with a hard on through class. He wanted one of them to fuck him, but it had to wait. 

~DEA AED~

Danny sat down at his usual lunch spot waiting on Ethan and Aiden. They didn't have the same class before lunch so they met up afterwards. He pulled his phone out looking down at the text that Ethan had sent him. He replied back not even noticing at first when someone sat beside him. It wasn't until someone else sat across from him that he knew wasn't Ethan or Aiden that he looked up. 

"What do you want?" Danny asked looking up at Scott then to his left where Stiles was sitting. 

It was a second later when Isaac sat down on his right. Lydia and Alison joined them a few minutes later sitting beside Stiles and Scott. They had done this last week too, but he had left without saying a word to them. Well he had told Scott to remove his hand or he would make it hurt when he removed it for him. He wasn't helpless like they thought. He worked out and knew more than they thought since the twins were helping him now.

"We thought we'd sit with you today. You did look lonely sitting alone," Alison said with a smile. 

"You can never be too careful who you're hanging out with. They could be..." Isaac started, but Danny standing up made him stop. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sitting here so I can be told what to do with my life. My parents haven't even told me who to date. I sure as hell am not letting you all do it," Danny said trying not to shout it at them. "If you mess with Ethan again I won't stop Aiden from beating your ass down," he directed towards Isaac before looking at each of the others. "I could careless about your stupid rivalry, but I'm on their side," 

"What you mean their side? Like the alpha packs side? Cause Danny that is really nuts and you're smart," Stiles said shocked.

"No, he means Ethan and Aiden's side," Lydia said looking at Danny. She hadn't missed what the others had. She didn't have to be a werewolf to know that Danny was with both of the twins. "You all need to open your eyes and noses," she said giving Danny a smile. She wasn't going to fault him for what he wanted. If she hadn't already been dating Stiles she would have gone for Aiden. He was hot, hell if Ethan hadn't been gay she would have gladly been doing them both like Danny was. 

The others were about to start asking questions, but any answer they wanted became clear when Ethan and Aiden walked up beside Danny. Both took one of Danny's hands before they left. Any intervention the pack had tried to do ended in that moment. It was crystal clear that Danny wasn't going to listen to what they had to say. 

"You knew he was with both of them?" Stiles asked looking at Lydia. "How?" he asked at the same moment the others did.

"While you all were coming up with ways to show just how bad Ethan was to Danny. Instead of doing that to a friend I watched them. Ethan hasn't once tried to hurt Danny; he's protected him from all of this. The last two weeks I noticed that Aiden had been around both of them a lot too. I got Danny to agree to study with me the other day at his house. When I was leaving I noticed both bikes parked about a block from Danny's house," Lydia said. 

She really was smart and it was nice not to have to hide it anymore. She just had no intentions of saying the rest of how she knew. It wasn't their business as long as Danny was happy. She had promised to do bodily harm to both brothers if they hurt him in anyway. She could scream and she knew a few things from what they had learned. 

Danny wasn't defensive when it came to her trying to protect him. She knew how to go about it so it would seem like she wasn't ganging up on him like the others. They had been friends far longer than the rest of them had, minus Jackson.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had gone by fast thankfully and once Cross Country practice was over Danny left. He had sent Ethan and Aiden both a text to be at his house in twenty minutes. He had gotten out of the locker room in a hurry. He hadn't wanted to deal with the pack trying to ask him any more questions. He didn't think they would since the way things had gone at lunch. 

Lydia had thankfully helped him out and he knew that she knew what they were doing. She hadn't said anything besides promising to hurt them if they hurt him. He had known why she had wanted to study at his house that evening. It had just been easier to agree to it and tell Ethan and Aiden to wait to come over. Lydia never gave in until he did what she wanted. He hadn't won the battle over forcing Jackson to go see The Notebook with her. 

He sure as hell wasn't sitting through the movie. Jackson had acted like a dick the day after so he’d handed him the duck tape and told him to shut it or he would for him. He wouldn’t actually have done it, but it was one of the few times his best friend had made him want to throttle him. They’d gone and practiced Lacrosse after Jackson stopped bitching. 

Danny had needed some time to his self before his boyfriends showed up. He loved them both, but he didn't want to let on about his mood. Since lunch they had been with him either during or after classes. They had ended up making out in coaches office during lunch. It was the first time he had thought about it with both of them. It had taken all his control to keep from shouting when he'd come. It had been quick, but they'd all gotten off before the bell had rung. 

He stripped his clothes off tossing them into the hamper before going to the bathroom. He hadn't even bothered at the school. There were too many people in the locker room and the twins kept brushing against him. They had kept up with him during practice and more than once he'd been groped by them. He had come so close to shoving them both into one of the trees and having his fun. He needed to get off, but he had refused to shower with a hard on in front of the rest of the guys. 

~EDA ADE~

Before Danny could open the shower curtain he was turned around. He only had a second to think before he was pulled to one of the twins. Their mouths crashing together and he moaned into the kiss. It was rough and he could feel the need coming Ethan. Anyone else would have thought it was Aiden, but he knew the difference. He knew that Ethan could be just like Aiden, but he'd never be hurt by either of them. 

Danny walked Ethan backwards until the older twin's back hit against the wall. He took hold of Ethan's cargo pants undoing them. He shoved them down in a hurry still holding Ethan to him with his mouth. Their tongues battled, but he wasn't giving Ethan the control he wanted. Danny shoved Ethan's pants down along with his boxer briefs. He broke the kiss moving his lips to Ethan's neck taking his boyfriend's hardened member into his hand. 

Ethan moaned closing his eyes as he turned his head letting Danny have better access. He moved his hands over Danny's body before leaving them on his sides. He bucked against Danny as he started jacking him off. "Please," the coach's office hadn't been enough. They'd only jacked each other off in a hurry. He needed to feel Danny and he didn't care about how at the moment. 

Danny smiled moving his hand faster over Ethan's cock. With each stroke he brought some of the pre-cum down slicking the leaking cock up. He tightened his grip just the way Ethan liked it loving the sounds coming from his boyfriend. He added a twist every time he came back up and got to the base. "Let go, babe," he said after a few more strokes. 

Ethan let out a shout feeling Danny's teeth biting down against his neck. A second later he was cumming covering both of them. Danny knew he couldn't leave a mark, but he continued worrying the spot on Ethan's neck. He didn't let up on stroking his boyfriend until he heard Ethan's whine before he went slack. 

~DEA ADE~

"Need more," Ethan said trying to catch his breath. He looked at Danny through half closed eyes that were still bright red. 

Danny brought his hand up smiling before licking the cum away. He knelt down cleaning the rest of it away from Ethan's stomach and chest. Once he had all traces of cum gone he stood back up kissing Ethan. He moved his hand behind Ethan's head holding him to him as they kissed again. It wasn't frantic this time though, it was slow lasting longer. 

"I guess a shower can wait until after we have sex," Danny grinned once they pulled apart. He had plans for what he was going to do to Ethan. He knew that Aiden was close by, they rarely went anywhere without each other now. 

He took hold of Ethan's hand walking out of the bathroom back to his room. He needed to be inside of Ethan before he exploded. He didn't waste any time pushing Ethan onto his bed. He climbed on the bed once Ethan moved up, pushing Ethan's legs apart. He didn't hesitate leaning down spreading Ethan before he thrust his tongue into his hole. 

"Fuck, Danny," Ethan shouted thrusting back into Danny's mouth. He darted his tongue in and out before swirling it, nipping at the rim. He kept up the pace not faltering as he prepared Ethan for what he was going to do. After another five minutes Danny pulled back wiping his mouth before getting off the bed. "Danny," Ethan tried to reach out, but Danny was out of reach. 

"I just need to get the lube," Danny said opening the drawer beside his bed before returning to Ethan. "Now Aiden, I'd totally leave hanging, but you nope," he grinned hearing the growl that came from behind him. "Growl all you want Aiden, it's not going to get you off any sooner. Get on the bed, you are in time out." 

"This is so not fair," Aiden complained, but he did what he was told after stripping down. He knew that Danny would get revenge for what they'd done during practice. He was going to love it though. Besides Ethan, Danny was the only one he'd let have any control over him. 

Danny gave the younger twin a look before getting back on the bed. "Time out means no talking. If you want to get fucked then I'd stopped talking. I can always make you go to the corner and stand. Slide that bullet in your ass let vibrate the whole time I’m fucking Ethan. It sits right against your prostate too. You know I'll use sex as a form of punishment," he didn't miss the moan that Aiden let out as he opened the lube. "That's what I thought." 

~DEA ADE~

Danny poured a generous amount on his fingers before he slowly slid one finger into Ethan. He went slow curling his finger every time he went to pull back. It wasn't long before he added a second doing the same. He smiled looking from Ethan back to Aiden watching both of them. He knew that Aiden was feeling every bit of what he was doing to his brother. He could tell that Aiden was doing his best not to talk or make a sound. He decided that maybe Aiden had suffered enough after another minute or two. 

He moved so that he had one leg on the inside of Aiden's as well as Ethan's. Danny pulled his fingers from Ethan adding more lube. He added extra in his hand before closing the bottle. He spread the lube over both his hands' fingers. This time when he put three fingers into Ethan scissoring them he added one to Aiden. 

Danny kept working them both open until he had three fingers into Aiden as well. He was debating if he should let Aiden cum yet or not. He bent down sucking one of Aiden's nipples into his mouth. He pulled at it before swiping his tongue over the sensitive bud. He didn't leave Ethan out repeating the same process. 

"Can you half merge?" Danny asked. He wanted them both at once, but still be able to see Ethan and Aiden separate. "I love every part of you two. I just want both of you at once and still see you,” He didn't want them to think he didn't love them as a whole though. "I'm so saying this wrong," he sighed moving back.

Ethan sat up pulling Danny to him kissing him putting everything he felt for Danny into the kiss. He understood what his boyfriend wanted and wasn't going to make him feel guilty for asking for it. Aiden moved so he was behind Danny moving his hands over Danny's body. Once Ethan pulled out of the kiss Aiden turned Danny's head kissing him too. 

"We haven't ever tried it, but we'd do anything to make you happy," Aiden said once he broke the kiss. 

"We also know you would rather have two mouths to kiss instead of one," Ethan replied as he leaned in sucking on one of Danny's nipples. 

Danny moaned holding Ethan to him as Aiden came to the other side of him. He whimpered feeling Aiden's mouth taking hold of his other nipple. They worked at his nipples until he was cumming. Danny knew he would have fallen backwards if they weren't holding him up. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the two hands on his cock turned into one larger one. They stroked him through his orgasm until the last cum seeped out. 

~DEA ADE~

When Danny opened his eyes again a couple of minutes later the twins were lying back on the bed. He moaned seeing how they were merged half into each other. They were completely merged from the waist down. However, from waist up they were slightly joined as if they were conjoined twins. 

"I don't know how long we can stay this way, babe. You might want to start fucking us," Ethan said bringing his hand up that wasn't joined with Aiden. 

Danny took Ethan's hand letting him pull him down into a kiss before doing the same to Aiden. After kissing them a couple of times he lined his self up once he had more lube. He moaned out thrusting into his the twins merged channel. He wasn't surprised how tight they were together. The werewolf healing always made them tight separate, joined changed nothing. He had thought about slow, but he could tell it was taking some doing not to fully merge. 

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into them. Ethan and Aiden moaned putting a hand each on Danny's hips thrusting back into him. Danny smiled picking up his pace hitting against their prostate causing them to shout. Danny re-angled his self so with every thrust he hit that same spot. The second he did he pulled back with another sharp thrust then all the way in. 

Danny kept thrusting letting his hand move to his boyfriends' merged cock. He didn't hesitate when he started stroking it. They were wonderful apart, but together Danny didn't know how they had fit last time. He let his thumb mover over the slit as he pulled back slamming back into them. 

Ethan and Aiden let out a shout as they came right before Danny let lose inside of them. They tried not to completely merge, but lost the control they'd had. When they went to pull Danny down into a kiss they had become one. Danny didn't stop thrusting or jacking them off as he claimed their mouth. He was careful as he let his tongue slide into their mouth avoiding being cut by their fangs. 

Danny stopped thrusting after another moment, but he let his hand keep moving over their cock. "Cum for me. I know you're close, guys. Open your eyes got to watch you fall apart." he said moaning as his cock was clamped down on. He twisted his hand once more before Ethan and Aiden's joined form came again. 

~DEA ADE~

Danny pulled free of their body as they let out howl that actually rattled his bedroom windows. He smiled loving the way his boyfriends looked in that moment of pure bliss. He watched as they separated into twins again, both panting. Their eyes were still crimson red and fangs extended. He leaned down as he started cleaning Ethan's torso up. When he finished with Ethan he moved to Aiden nipping his abs. 

Once Danny was done with both of them he sighed lying down between them. Ethan moved to his side cleaning Danny off the cum on his body. Aiden watched them turning on his own side. He lazily moved his hand over his cock that was still rock hard. He looked up at Danny who was watching him. 

"Ethan, Aiden's in need of some extra help. You want him to suck you off or just fuck you?" Danny asked Aiden moving his hand over Ethan's back. He knew the look Aiden had; two weeks together it hadn't changed when he needed something more. "Just say it; we all know you want it," 

Aiden shut his eyes letting out a growl that was low letting his hand move over his cock. He was trying to decide what he wanted, but he was shoved back onto the bed a second later. "Times up," Ethan said right against his brother's ear before moving Aiden's legs apart. He reached down with his hand swiping the cum that was leaking from his brother. He used it to coat his cock before gripping his younger brother's hips thrusting inside of him. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside of Aiden. 

"FUCK," Aiden shouted arching up off the bed. The same moment Ethan thrust into him Danny started sucking on just the head of his cock. The grip that his brother had on his hips was tight and he knew he'd bruise for a little. "Don't stop," he pleaded holding his hand in Danny's head. 

"Not planning on it," Ethan said pulling back before slamming back in. They couldn't be this rough with Danny, but they could each other. Ethan re-angled before setting a harsh pace that hit against Aiden's prostate every time. Every fourth thrust he re-angled looking down as Danny continued sucking his brother off. He let his eyes change as Aiden's sounds of pleasure went straight to his own cock. "Fuck," he growled out pulling to the edge of his brother before hammering back into him. 

Aiden thrust back into Ethan letting out another howl as he erupted into Danny's mouth. He felt Ethan's cock spraying the inside of his channel. Ethan pulled out still cumming turning to Danny. "Ethan?" he asked once he'd drunk down all that Aiden could give him. He groaned out in pleasure feeling Aiden's fingers working him open. "Aiden, shit, can't..." he let out a pleasure cry as Aiden connected with his prostate. 

"Please?" Ethan asked trying to hold off the rest of his orgasm. 

Danny moved from Aiden's thrusting fingers pushing Ethan back on the bed before sinking down on his boyfriend. He gasped out when Aiden moved behind him again slowly sliding into him as well. "Oh god," it didn't hurt like it had the first time they'd taken him at once. He let his head fall against Ethan's neck biting down to keep from shouting. Ethan let go of the base of his cock coating the inside of Danny's walls.

Ethan and Aiden moved their hands down taking any pain that Danny might feel. They refused to hurt him, but wanted to be inside him together. They rocked barely pulling an inch back before moving forward again. Danny was securely between them as they moved their mouths to Danny's neck. 

There was already twin scars there from three nights before. It hadn't been planned, but Danny hadn't objected when they'd asked. They hadn't turned him; instead they'd claimed him as theirs. They couldn't turn him unless they were joined together and they respected Danny's wish not to be a werewolf.

Danny moaned thrusting back onto their cocks enjoying the feeling going through his body. "Yes," he knew what they were asking as their tongues licked over the marks on his neck. Their hands had moved up resting against his other scars. It was turning him on even more and when they gently bit into his neck he came. "Ethan, Aiden," he let them hold him in place as they started thrusting into him. 

Aiden felt his self cum next as he bit into Danny's neck, but he didn't miss Ethan's orgasm a second later. He let go of Danny's neck licking the blood away watching the mark heal back to a scar. He looked up watching his brother do the same their eyes matching, riding out their orgasm. He wanted to stay here forever, just like they were, joined with Danny.

~DEA ADE~

Danny whimpered feeling the loss when the twins slid out of his body. He wasn't going to be able to move for a while. His entire body felt weightless and it felt wonderful just lying between the brothers. "You don't have to leave yet do you?" he asked knowing that he wasn't going to get to wake to them in the morning. He hated the nights they had to leave and was going to be glad when they left the alpha pack for real. 

"No, go to sleep, babe. We won't leave til you wake up again," Ethan said kissing Danny. He hated leaving, but couldn't risk just not showing up at the penthouse. It was a risk going there too, but keeping up with their roles couldn't last much longer. 

"Thanks, love waking up with you two. Need you both," Danny said drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He slept the best after the sex he had with them. He knew they did too because they actually slept. 

Aiden wrapped his arm around Danny holding him close listening to his heart beat. He hadn't been able to say anything. He didn't want to leave at all, just like he knew Ethan didn't want to. He took in Danny's scent that was mixed with theirs now, but he could still tell the difference. He could feel his brother watching him, but he didn't trust his voice. It hadn't taken him long to understand why it had been so hard for Ethan to leave Danny's side. 

"I can feel your pain, little brother. I know you don't want to go, but we got to," Ethan said lying down so he was snuggled against Danny too. "We'll see him in the morning at school. You know we can't stay every night. Maybe if we ask Lydia for help she might be able to get Scott to listen. She was the only one that didn't judge for Danny being with us both," He said moving his hand over Danny's heart. 

"Fine, but if we get stuck being fucking seeing eye dogs tonight I'm kicking your ass," Aiden said. He had always hated that part of being with the pack. 

"If it's you I'll just be you. Not like we haven't switched before," Ethan said, "Now go to sleep," he was tired and if they did have to play loyal he needed sleep. 

Aiden chuckled before he fell asleep too dreading when they had to leave. He had fallen for Danny just as much as his brother had. It was nice having someone that didn't judge him for his past. Danny hadn't once mentioned their past deeds or those they had killed before. The only thing that Danny had said was he wanted them to stop. It hadn't been hard to decide on what to do. Have Danny love him or no one at all, he'd chose the first option refusing to be alone anymore. He had Ethan sure, but it was different there even if they were together too. 

~THE END~


End file.
